Shower Time
by Alex Areho
Summary: What happens if you take to many showers with someone who you don't like and is a suspect of being Kira...(Edited)
1. Chap 1 New

Being tied together with Light for so long made L start to grow a feeling that he didn't understand or that he even knew.

Every time he was close to Light it made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Especially when they went to take a shower. The first couple of times L was OK with taking a shower with Light. He had said it was fine since they were both guys and there wasn't really anything wrong with that.  
>To Light it seemed like he could really care less but, for L it had started to feel a little uncomfortable. He felt eyes watching him and the only person with him was Light and he had already warned the others guys not to be watching him and Light while they took a shower ( Light did not know this for L's safety). Only thing he could do now was ignore the eyes watching him.<p>

Today, again it was time to take a shower L couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about it. Since in the morning he had noticed Light acting too strange towards him. When they were in the elevator Light kept pulling L towards him, L only pulled away but, Light just pulled him back. Now thinking of what Light could do when they went to take a shower made him feel those butterflies in his stomach again.

"Ryuzaki, time to take a shower" Light started pulling L towards the bathroom with the chain.

"I don't feel like taking a shower today" L said pulling Light back to the room walking towards his chair.

"What? That's what you said yesterday and I had to go without a shower all day" Light exclaimed.

"Well I guess you won't take a shower today either" L said and sat down on a chair in that weird position of his.

Light stood there looking at L and didn't say a word. L slowly started to turn the chair around to face the other way but, a hand stopped him from doing so.

"What's wrong with you why won't you take a shower? There's nothing wrong with taking a shower with another guy you know"

"There's nothing wrong with me and I don't want to take a shower because I don't feel like it, and I never said that I didn't want to take a shower with you because you were a guy because if it was that I wouldn't have agreed with taking a shower with you before"

"Then why won't you take a shower now" Light yelled pushing L against the chair.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" L grabbed Lights hands and moved them away from him.

"Why not?" Light asked pulling away from L to get a better look of him.

"I don't know, why do you desperately want me to take a shower with you" L asked looking up at Light with curiosity.

"Why? Because we're tied together and I really doubt you will unlock this chain so that I can take a shower by myself"

"That's true I wouldn't unlock it even for that" L stood up from his chair.

"Then just come with me to the bathroom and take a shower" Light turned around and pulled L toward the bathroom again.

"You're making that sound as if we were a couple" L said biting the nail of his thumb.

Light froze and said nothing. He was staring at the floor then he slowly turned around and walked towards L.

"So what if I'm making sound like that, there's nothing wrong with that is there" Light said looking up at L with a serious face.

"No, I guess not but, why are you so serious about it" L said walking passed Light.

"Why won't you take a shower with me? I want the truth and if you tell me, I'll tell you why I desperately want to take a shower with you" Light said blushing slightly.

"I don't think that's necessary, lets just go take a shower and finish this foolish fighting" L walked towards the bathroom.

"Ryuzaki, stop trying to get out the easy way" Light exclaimed following L to the bathroom.

"I'm not trying to do anything" L answered and kept walking.

"Then tell me why" Light grabbed the chain and made L stop.

"If you tell me first, I might just tell you why I didn't want to shower with you" L walked towards Light and pulled the chain away.

"I... I don't know how to tell you" Light looked away blushing.

"Well then if you don't know how, lets just go take a shower" L said and went inside the bathroom.

Light walked slowly behind L. How could he tell him about what he felt when they were together. He could tell him, he didn't know how to, but maybe he could show him. Light turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Light, be more careful with my door I don't want to be buying another one" L said as he heard the door getting shut closed.

Light didn't answer and touched the door lock on the door.

"Light did you hear me" L turned around to see what Light was doing. L saw Light locking the door before he started to walk towards him. "Light, are you OK"

"Ryuzaki, you still want to know why I want you in the shower with me" Light pushed L against the wall.

"No, not really" L shakily answered as he found himself not being able to get away.

"You sure? I know you'll love my answer when you here it" Light leaned closer to L's face.

"If you really want to know, I don't care about your reason of why you want me in here with you, so please move" L said.

"Fine, I won't tell you I'll just show you" Light said putting his lips on L's.


	2. Chap 2 New

Shower Time

Chapter 2

L didn't move away, he didn't even try to push Light away from him. He just stood there eyes wide open with surprise. He saw that Light hadn't closed his eyes either, but saw that he was blushing brightly.

L felt Light lick his lips and even though he didn't know exactly what he had to do, he did have ideas so he opened his mouth.

Light didn't know if L would let him do this but to Light's surprise L opened his mouth slightly, Light taking advantage of that pushed his tongue inside L's mouth and played around with L's tongue.

L blushed slightly as he felt Light play with his tongue, he also felt that strange feeling in his stomach again,except this time it was more intense than before. He still didn't understand it quite well why it was that he felt that feeling but, one thing was certain he felt it when Light kissed him.

Light kissed L for a few more second and then ended the kiss to get air in his lungs again.

"Ryuzaki, I thought you were gonna stop me from kissing you but, you didn't, could it be that you feel the same way I do"

"To tell you the truth I don't know what it is that I feel, I just get this strange feeling inside me that I don't really understand"

Light didn't know what to say L wasn't the type of guy to say what he thought most of the time but just now he had told him. Yeah, he hadn't exactly told him what it was he could have guess by the was L said it. But just in case he had to make sure he was right about it.

"You're saying that you don't know what you feel but, yet you feel it because of me?" Light said as he move his head closer to L's.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying and I don't even know why I', told you, I doubt you can even help me with this so, lets just leave this as it is and go take a shower"

"You're wrong I can help you but, only if you promise to let me do anything I want so I can help you" Light said pulling a bit away from L.

L had to think hard about what he should do with this problem. If he let Light help him it could end up as a bad decision in the end pr at least that's what he thought with Light being a suspect. Then again if he didn't let Light help him he would never figure out what that feeling he had was. This was harder to figure out than any of the cases he had done in the past mostly because this 'case' was about him not someone else, but he had to make a decision.

" Alright, Light, I'll let you help me, but I can't promise that I'll let you do anything you want to me" L said as he looked up at Light.

Light could hardly believe what he was hearing, L had actually agreed to let him helping him this was better than he imagined.

"So, Light how long will it take you to figure out this feeling I have?" L asked as he saw Light look at him but not looking at him at the same time.

Light shook his head and thought for a few seconds about it"

"I already have an idea of what you feel , but I have to make sure , so if you let me do anything I want it might not even take the whole day, but if you don't it might feel like a very long time or at least that's how it's going to feel for you not me" Light said as he smiled a bit.

L didn't understand what Light was saying, but the only thing he could do was to go along with him.

"Hah, fine I'll let you do as you please, so start helping with this already" L exclaimed

Light couldn't believe L said that he just told him to do as he please, it was unbelievable that he had to smile again.

"Ok, I'll help you, but first please go in the shower" Light said as he pointed to the bathtub.

"How is me going into the shower, gonna help me" L asked as he raise his an eyebrow and looked at Light suspiciously.

"You want to be clean so I can't help you, don't you?" Light smirked as he took his shirt off.

"Yeah, I do" L said as he watched Light take his shirt off and looked away when he felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. L couldn't believe he had just agreed to let Light so as he pleased to let him help him, but what could he do now, he could go back on his word, the only thing now was to listen to what Light had to say. He sighed and started to take his shirt off, but stopped when he felt cold hands on both sides of his waist.

"Light, what are you doing!" L gasped/exclaimed when he saw Light's hands go up his shirt.

"L let me help you take your clothes off, would you?" Light said as he put one hand on L's stomach, then slowly started to pull it up.

"Light, seriously what do you think you are doing?" L asked as he saw Light pull his shirt up to his chest.

"What does it seem like, I'm taking your shirt off for you" Light said as he turned his head to look at L.

"I can take the shirt off by myself, I don't need anyone's help with it, so let it go"

"I don't care, I want to do it for you" Light said taking L's shirt completely off and threw it on the floor, then he grabbed L from behind and started to pull his pants down.

Right now, L was glad that Light wasn't in front of him, since right now the chain that was holding them together was touching him and made him gasp as he felt the coldness on his skin and made his moan silently.

"L, I'm going to help you when I take your pants off too" Light whispered seductively into L's ear.


	3. Chap 3 New

"Wha..No..there's no need to, did' t I say I can take my clothes off by myself" L said holding his pants up.

"Well you said that, but you also said that you get a strange feeling when you're with me, that's why I'm trying to help you" Light said as he tried pulling L's pants down again.

"I..I know I said that but, I really doubt that what you are doing right now has anything to do with what I told you" L blushed.

"No, what I'm doing right now has to do with what you told me, now tell me aren't you getting that feeling you told me right now?" Light asked as he pulled L' s pants down to just L's ass.

L blushed when Light pulled his pants down now his ass was exposed yet he say anything,he didn't know what to say, if he said yes what could Light do now that he was a bit exposed to him, and if he said no how could that help him in figure anything out. He sighed.

"Yes, I get that feeling when ever I'm close to you and even more when we are taking a shower" L said and put his hands on the wall to hide his face.

Light couldn't help but give L a smile. He was happier than he thought. L telling him this really made him happy.

"Oh, I also get a really weird feeling in me whenever I'm with you, and whenever I get it I can't help but want to have you close to me" Light said putting his head on L's shoulder.

"But when I get it I don't want to be close to you, I actually don't even want you close to me, so how can you say it's the same thing" L asked as he move his head to the side as he felt Light's head on his shoulder.

"Tell me do you get a weird feeling in your stomach, like butterflies and when you get it you feel kinda nervous when I'm around you"

"Ah...yeah I do, and I bet you think it's not the same when I say that I want you close, and you don't, because you have never felt anything for anyone before or have you?" Light asked as he pushed his head closer to L's head.

L was now desperate to know what that feeling was, Light was right he had never felt anything for anyone, so maybe what Light said was true but what he wanted to know know was why. Why did he feel that.

"Ok, I get what the feeling now is, but...uh...why...why do I get this feeling, please tell me why" L said as he leaned even more against the wall.

"Heh...I see you desperate to know, and since you're this desperate I'll tell you, so please believe me, I Love You L" Light said as he hugged L as tight as he could.

"W...What did you just say" L asked as he stared at the wall to try and think about what Light just told him.

" I Love You, I said that I Love You, I Love You so much" Light hugged L tighter.

L didn't say anything. Now that Light had told him what that feeling was, it could be true, but could he love a man and even more a man that was the top suspect of being Kira.

"Light, you're just telling me a lie, aren't you" L said as he shook his head not wanting to believe Light's words.

"No I'm not, why would I lie to you about something like this, something this big" Light said straightening up to look at L.

"Because you know I suspect you of being Kira and...and you don't want me to find out the truth about you"

"What but I'm not doing anything like that" Light exclaimed as he held L's arms.

"I don't believe you, let me go" L said as he tried to move away from Light's hold and get out.

"Even you try to run away, you're still going to be chained together with me, but if you don't believe me I'll make you believe in what I'm saying" Light grabbed L's hand and put them behind his back and tied them, he them turned L around and kissed him. Light was mad that L didn't believe him. This was the first time he felt that he had failed at something.

Right now the only thing that Light wanted to do was to make L understand that the reason for what he felt was the truth.

"L... Light" L managed to say as Light kissed him without letting him get any air into his lungs.

Light kiss him for a while longer and then finally broke the kiss.

L gasped as Light ended the kiss and covered his mouth as he panted to try and get some air in his lungs.

"You didn't cover your mouth the first time I kissed you, why are you doing it now?" Light asked as he pulled L closer to him.

"Because now I know how you feel about me" L exclaimed still covering his mouth with both hand now that Light had pulled him closer.

"I thought you said you didn't believe me" Light said as he placed a kiss on L's forehead.

"I don't believe you" L looked at Light and slightly glared at him.

"If you don't believe me, then you must think you don't feel the same way I do" Light said smiling at L, that made him stop glaring at him.

"Ah...it's not that, I might feel the same way but, I can't you're a suspect of being Kira and me being the one who suspected you first how can I love you" L said trying not to cry.

"I know I'm a suspect but, would you think I'll be helping you catch Kira if I was him,"

"You would if you wanted to mislead us to finding out who you really are" L said looking at Light and started to tear up.

"Well that's not my intention, I will help you catch the real Kira, and what I'm telling is true, please don't cry" Light hugged L again.

"OK, lets say I do believe you but, why would you want to help us catch Kira when you got nothing to do with this?" L said resting his head on Light's chest.

"Why? That's easy because I Love You didn't I already tell you this, I'll do anything for someone I love"

"Can you stop saying that, you said that already no need to keep repeating it and would you please untie me"

"I won't stop saying it until you say you Love me too, because I know you do you just don't want to admit it and, I won't untie you it's kind of exciting to have you partner tied up"

Light smirked and pushed L against the wall again. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Here the third edited chapter for Shower Time.<p>

Hope you liked the changes in this.

Please Review.


	4. Chap 4 New

Shower Time

Chapter 4

"What are you going to do now" L said as Light pushed him against the wall and flinching as he felt the cold wall against his back.

"You could say that I'm going to show you how much I Love You, but you might think I'm doing something else" Light said as he leaned down to L's neck.

L could feel Light's lips on his neck. He didn't want to know what Light was going to do with him now, but having Light nibble his neck he could think of what he had in mind.

"L, I'm going to make you feel really good" Light started to lick L's neck and heard a moan from L's mouth, it was faint but he heard it.

Then he bit L's neck which made L jump a little. He could feel L move his body forward.

"L, you like it when I bite your neck don't you" Light said as he bite L's neck again but this time a bit harder. Light looked up to see L, he had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip, from what he imagined L was trying not to moan out loud. Light smirked, that had answered his question.

Light didn't want to lose any time, so he made his way lower his lips now touching L's nipple.

"Please Light, please untie me. having my hands tied hurts my wrists" L breathed moving his hands around to try to remove the chain that was now around his wrist.

"But if I let them go you will stop me from what I'm doing and I don't want you to stop me I want to keep going."

L said nothing, he didn't want this, it felt weird being touched by a guy as if he were a girl, so he started to move again.

Light ignored what L was doing and sucked on one of L's nipples as hard as he could and played with the other one with his hand.

L was trying to hold his voice, but couldn't keep it inside and a moan escaped his mouth. Light kept sucking harder and kept making L moan.

L couldn't believe Light was making him do those sounds by doing all of this to him, and if he was correct it would be everything you would do to a girl.

"Light stop, I don't want this" L said panting and trying not to moan as he said it since Light wasn't stopping.

"Why should I? Even if you say you don't like it, I know you like it since you're making such erotic noises" Light said licking L's nipple.

"No you're wrong, I don't like this at all, it's not right for two guys to be doing this" L said looking down at Light and looked away when he saw the expression Light had on his face.

"You sure you don't like it, you keep moaning like a girl, and it doesn't matter if you're a guy doing it with another guy as long as you love each other?" Light said and bit L's harden nipple.

"Ah!" L moaned when he felt Light teeth on his nipple it hurt, but there was also some pleasure in there.

"I thought you said you didn't like it" Light tried to hold back a smirk.

"Shut up, will you, you talk to much and don't think I like it just because all these weird sounds are coming from my mouth"

"No, I don't want to shut up..I like getting mad, and those 'weird sounds' are the moans you do when you feel pleasure, or am I wrong" Light said starting to pull his pants down from the front.

"Light, don't" L said desperately when he felt Light was pulling his pants down even more.

"Why not" Light asked and licked L's exposed neck making L shiver. L struggled a little but failed to get free yet again.

"What a beautiful sight" Light smirked when he finally pulled L's pants down right to where he wanted them to be.

"What did you s-" L looked down and saw that his pants were all the way to his ankles and his erection was now exposed.

"You know L, I have seen you naked before but today is different, do you know why" Light said touching the tip of L's erection.

"Ah..no..and I don't really care" L moaned feeling Light's finger on his erection.

Light didn't say anything more and grabbed L's cock and started pumping it hard.

"Ah...L... Light ...s..stop" L gasped as he felt a big shock of pleasure run across his body when Light started to move his hand up and down his erection.

"You're very sensitive here, have you ever touched yourself here before" Light asked and saw that L was now panting hard and trying to hold back his voice again.

Light pumped a bit and saw that L was about to answer, but just as L was going to answer Light pumped him even harder and made L do a high-pitched moan.

"I take that as a no" Light smirked and nibbled L's neck.

"I don't have time to do that, and I don't think doing that is necessary, especially now that I'm investigating a case about a serial killer" Light said trying to glare at Light.

"Oh, is that what you think, and it doesn't matter what you're doing you can always have time to pleasure yourself once in a while, from the look of your cock you need to be pleasure more than anyone else I've known, not that I know of anyone, but still" Light said looking down at L's now hard erection.

"You asshole, stop staring at another guys dick, and let me go already" L said struggling to get away again.

"I can't do that" Light said resting his head on L's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Why not" L said moving his head to the side and gave more space for Light head to rest on.

"Because I don't want to let you go I want to show you how much I love you, and to show you that I don't care if you're a guy" Light said moving his head closer to L's neck.


	5. Chap 5 New

Light nuzzled L's neck a bit then started to lick and bite it making L moan.

"Light...ngh...stop no...more" L moaned as he felt Light bite his neck all over and that the same time was playing with his erection.

Light didn't listen and kept doing the same thing slowly untying L's hands, then he licked him all the way to his cock.

L didn't notice that Light had untied his hands until he felt something wet touch his dick and he put his hand on Light's head. When he looked down he could see that Light had put his erection in his mouth and had started to bob his head.

"Light...ah... s…stop...don't do...that" L's face panted his face now flushed seeing Light do that.

Light was too busy doing a blow job to L to answer him. The only thing L could do was hold on to Light's shoulders since his legs were now losing strength. The only reason he was still on his feet was because Light was holding him by his waist.

Light kept bobbing his head trying to make L harder. He closed his eyes a bit when he started to feel pre-cum go in his mouth.

_L tastes better than I thought._ Light was thought to himself.

"Ah...Light...hah...please...ngh" L moaned trying to get Light's attention as he was sucking him off.

"What? You going to keep asking me to stop" Light said taking L's dick out of his mouth and looked up at L.

L looked down at Light and could see anger and lust mixed in them. He closed his eyes and shook his head to answer.

"Then what do you want" Light asked as he slowly pumped L's dick with one hand.

"I...I want m...more" L blushed as he was saying those embarrassing words.

Light was surprised ,but smiled and put L's dick in his mouth again and deep throated Light took L's dick out of his mouth again he could see that L was now hard enough, that it even looked painful.

"L, do you want to come?" Light asked as he stood up to look at L in the eye.

"Yes" L shyly answered and looked back at Light, but blushed when he met Light's eyes.

"Yes what?" Light asked as he grabbed L's dick tightened his grip on it.

"Ah…I…I…want to come, I want you to make me come…" L moaned.

"If you want me to make you cum lay down on the floor for me"

L did as Light told him and layed down on the floor and shivered at the cold feeling of it on his back.

"I can see every part of you like this, L" Light said going down to finish taking L's pants off and throwing them on the side.

L blushed and closed his eyes as he saw Light stare at him.

"Are...aren't you going to take your clothes off, too" L said seeing that Light still had all of his clothes on.

"You want me to take them off?" Light smirked and saw L nod. "Then could you do me the favor of taking them off for me"

L pushed himself off the floor and started to unbutton Light's shirt. Light looked down and saw L had put his legs around his waist as he took his shirt off. He felt his shirt hit the floor and then he felt L stop his actions when he touch the top of his pants.

"Are you going to take my pants off or do you want me to do you with them on"

L looked at Light and blushed then looked back down to the floor. "Hah…I want to take them off…b…but… my dick hurts"

"Yeah, I can see that" Light said touching L's erection. "But if you want me to help you, you're going to have to take my pants off"

L then started to unbutton Light's pants and then unzipped them. When he pulled them down, he saw Light's harden cock.

"Like it?" Light asked when he saw L stare at him with curiosity. Light cupped L's face and pulled him into a kiss.

L didn't push Light back; instead he opened his mouth to his Light entrance to his mouth. Light again was able to explore L's hot mouth. L could feel Light tongue circle his own.

"Light..."


	6. Chap 6 New

"Mmm...yeah, what is it?" Light asked as he licked L's bottom lip ending the kiss. He saw L blush, but a second later he felt L grab his hand guiding toward his entrance.

"You want me to touch you there?" Light moved his finger around L's entrance.

"Nnnn...yeah...I do...would you please touch me?" L grabbed Light other hand and gave it a kiss.

Light smiled and pushed L on to the floor again. L shivered as he once again felt the cold floor touch his back again.

Light slowly made his way on top of L, making their dicks rub against each other. Both L and Light gasped at the feeling of each other.

"Light, please make the pain go away, please do whatever you want just make it go away" L moaned as he put his arms around Light.

"Heh, alright if that's what you want" Light kneeled and opened L's legs as he inserted a finger inside L.

"L, its so hot inside of you" he said pushing in another finger scissoring them around.

L's hips moved making Light's finger go further inside of him. Light scissored them a bit more making L's hips buck up.

"That feels wrong" L breathed but he couldn't help to moan each time Light moved his fingers.

"Don't worry, it'll feel better in just a few seconds" Light kept moving his fingers inside L looking for his sweet spot. He smirked as he heard L cry out.

"AH! Wha...what are you touching?" L asked moaning out in pleasure

"Your good spot" Light said licking L's neck rubbing that spot inside L.

"Hah what's that suppose to mean?" L opened his legs and saw Light pushed his finger in.

"This" Light hit L's sweet spot again, making L moan loudly grabbing on to the bathtubs curtains.

"It felt good, didn't it" Light asked hitting L's sweet spot over and over again.

"Hah...ah...y..yes...it...it..felt good..ngh..really good" L blushed tightening his hold on the curtains.

Light looked at L who was breathing sharply and blushing like no one could imagine. Light just had to have that body of his.

"L, I want to make you mine" Light said moving L's and on his back.

"What?" L asked gripping Light shoulder as he opened his legs more around his waist.

"I want to make you mine" Light said pushing his erection against L's opening.

"Does that mean you're going to put your dick inside me?"

"Yes, that means that this is going to be inside here" Light said pushing the head of his dick inside L.

L closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself getting stretched by Light. he didn't know what to was true that he had already let Light go this far but, having Light make him his was different in so many levels. He was going to be Light's, but that also meant that he might just be giving himself to Kira.

L blinked a few times as he felt a weird feeling in his stomach when saying he was going to give himself to Kira. It was not a good idea, yet when he said that made him fell really good.

"L, can I make you mine?" Light said and kissed L's cheek making L look at him. He knew he was a suspect actually he was the main suspect, maybe that was the reason L couldn't be OK with his feelings.

"It's...going to hurt isn't it?" L said hugging Light tenderly. "I know that you are the main suspect in being Kira, but I really don't mind it anymore" L kissed Light's cheek as he did to him before.

"Heh, that's a yes, right?" Light asked surprised with L's answer. Light gave L a smile and hugged L back and kissed him right on the lips. He felt L open his mouth and he took advantage of that and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, he circled L's tongue with his own.

L moved his tongue along with Light. The feeling of his tongue inside his mouth felt good. He really might love this person.

"Yeah it will hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can, so it won't be painful" Light said ending the kiss and giving another kiss to L's lips.

"I...don't really mind if it hurts, because if it does hurt just a little that will mean that you are really making me yours" L grabbed Light head and touched their foreheads together.

"Heh, I guess you're right, so are you ready?" Light said looking at L and saw L smile.

"Y...yeah" L said and wrapped his legs around Light making come closer to him.

"Good"Light opened L's legs more and entered him.


	7. Chap 7 New

"Ah! Light it hurts" L moaned holding on to Light pulling him closer to him.

"Calm down, if you do you'll get used to it" Light said kissing L's forehead. "Just breath and calm down ok?"

"I don't think I can do that, it hurts more than I thought it would" L held on tighter to Light.

"I know it might hurt, but you will be OK" Light said embracing L in a hug. After letting him go, Light cupped L's face and kissed him.

"Now, then does it hurt as much as before" Light said trying not to move so he wouldn't hurt L.

"Mmm...n..not as much, but there is still some pain" L said laying down on the floor and didn't dare to move around.

"Do you think I can move now, now that you're not in so much pain, I can't hold back much longer"

L didn't say anything for a few seconds, he had never felt as much pain as he was feeling now, but he couldn't deny that in the pain he could feel a slight hint of pleasure. After a few more seconds he looked up at Light and nodded his head.

Light smiled when he saw L nod his head, he really couldn't have held on much longer. He leaned down and put his arms on both sides of L's head and started to move in and out of L repeatedly.

"Ah! Light!" L cried out as he felt Light go in and out of him.

"L, your really tight" Light looked down at L and leaned down more to suck at his neck.

"S-shut up" L blushed and moved his head to the side to give more access to his neck for Light.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" Light asked going harder and bit his slightly bit his neck.

"Hah! Y…yes...so..d-don't say...more embarrassing things." L said putting both of his hands on Light's head.

"Heh, alright I won't" Light said licking the bite mark on L's neck.

"Don't laugh at me" L moved his eyes to look at Light and blushed when he saw the expression Light had on his face.

"I'm not I just think that's cute" Light said eyes looking lustful and breathing heavily.

L could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw Light said that and he couldn't fight back the urge to give Light more pleasure. "…..Light could you please go faster... please go faster"

"Why the sudden change" Light said moving so he was face to face with L.

"B..because I want you to feel good" L said moving his head and kissed Light.

Light didn't need L to say more and started to go faster and every time he went inside L he hit his sweet spot.

"Gah…Light…s…..so good feels..so good" L said moving his hand to where he and Light were connected.

Light was happy that L was actually liking this and even asking for more, but that made him a bit suspicious.

"L, are you sure this is the first time you've had sex with another guy, I mean it doesn't matter if you had bu-"

"What kind of question is that?! Why would I ever have sex with another guy, other than the person I liked" L exclaimed interrupting Light.

"That didn't answer my question….wait…did..did you just say you wouldn't have sex with a guy you didn't like" Light asked L and stopped moving when he figured out what L had said.

"Yeah, I did and why you stop moving" L said wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

"Sorry, but does that mean you like me?" Light asked as he wrapped his arms around L's waist.

"No...I don't like you" L tighten his grasp around Light's neck.

"What?" Light sat up and asked when he heard L's answer.

"I don't like you, I love you Light." L said pushing himself up and moaned when he felt Light's dick go deeper in him, but despite that hugged Light.

Light was really happy that L had told him that and hugged him back pulling him down on his erection more. "L, I love you so much" Light kissing L.

L blushed and kissed him back. His and Light's tongue dancing with each other inside his mouth.

"If you love me so much then show me" L said laying back down on the floor when he ended the kiss.

"My pleasure" Light grabbed L's legs and pushed them against his chest. "Heh, it almost as if you were sitting on a chair right now"

"Yeah except that when I'm in a chair, I'm not naked and with your dick inside of my ass" L said holding on to his legs.

"Yeah, you're right" Light said taking his dick out of L's ass.

"No..don't take it out hurry up, and put it back in" L said pulling his legs closer to his chest.

"Desperate, aren't we?"


	8. Chap 8 New!

Light didn't say anything, then he put his dick at L's entrance and entered him hard.

"Ah...nnn" L moaned as he held both of his legs in place.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt you?" Light asked as he moved his hands to L's thighs and moved them to open his legs.

"_A little, but it also feels really good_" L said letting Light open his legs.

"Good, cause I would hate myself if I hurt you" Light said moving to rest his head on L's chest.

Light then let go of L's legs and went down to sucked on one of L's nipple while playing with the other one with his fingers.

L moaned as Light sucked on his nipple, his back arched up making Light's dick move deeper. L then held on tightly to Light.

"**_L_**" Light called out to L in a husky voice, and looked up at L still sucking on his nipple.

"Nnn..y..yeah" L panted as he felt Light's breath on his wet nipple.

"I can feel your dick against my stomach, you're really hard aren't you?" Light said raising his body to look at L's erection.

"Ah..s..sorry, is it bothering you?" L asked blushing as he too looked down to see what Light looked at.

"No, it's not, this means that you are enjoying this more than I thought you were" Light said grabbing a hold on L's dick.

"Ah...no...hah...d..don't touch it with your hand" L moaned as Light grabbed his erection and played with the tip.

"Why not? Don't you like it when I do this?" Light asked as he started to move his hand up and down.

"Ah! I do like it...b..but...your hand is cold" L panted as his back arched up wanting to feel more of Light's touch.

"Oh, but it seems like you like it when I touch you with it" Light said moving his hand more.

"Mmmm...no...it's going to get.. me more horny than I already am" L moved his hand and touched Light's hand.

"Heh, if that's true then, it's even better for both you and me" Light tighten his grip on L's dick and started to pump L at the same rhythm he pounded into him

"Ah….hah…Light no….no more" L exclaimed as he moved his head to the side as he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out.

"Why not?" Light asked still thrusting hard into L and pumped his dick faster.

"Hah...I..I'm..going..to cum" L said putting his hands on his mouth.

"Then why would I stop, I want to see your face when you cum" Light thursted harder into L.

L looked at Light's eyes, they were full of lust. He could see that nothing he said would make him stop.

"Nnngg….L…Light I…I'm cumming" L cried out and closed his eyes tightly. After a few seconds L came. Light wasn't far behind and came deep inside L.

After cumming Light looked down at L and fell on top of him. Both of them were breathing sharply and covered with cum.

"Light get of off me you're heavy" L moaned when he felt something on his stomach.

"Oh sorry " Light moved and rested himself beside L on the floor after giving L another kiss.

"Now then, it's time to take an actual shower" Light said as he got up and opened the curtain to the bathtub.

"Why do we have to do that" L asked as he turned to his side and looked up at Light.

"Because your full of cum and sweat" L answered and pointed at L's ass and dick.

L looked down and turned red. "Yeah, well why did you have to cum inside of me?"

"Because you were really tight and I couldn't hold it" Light explained.

L looked up at Light and then looked back down.

"What is it" Light looked at L when he didn't say anything back.

"I...I can't stand up" L said as he tried to move his legs but, his legs didn't listen to him.

"Oh, I guess that's my fault" Light gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah" L said as he lay back down on the floor, when he looked up at Light he could see him smirking. "What?"

"Guess I'll have to carry you to the shower with me" Light bent down and started to put L on his arms.

"Don't carry me" L tried to push him back with his arms.

"Why not" Light asked as he moved back to see L with a confused look on his face.

"Um….I'm…...….I'm….uh…heavy" L lied, as he didn't want Light to carry him and see that he didn't weight much more than a girl would.

"No you're not" Light picked him up with one swift move.

L blushed covering his face with his hand.

"You're being cute right now" Light smiled and kissed L, then L kissed him back.

"Why do you have to carry me?" L asked when the kiss was over.

"Because you couldn't stand up and we have to take a shower" Light said as he got in the bathtub with L.

"It's your fault I can't stand up, not mine" L said pouting.

"So what you enjoyed what I did to you didn't you" Light looked as L.

L didn't say anything for a bit and nodded with a blush.

"Heh, now time to take a shower with my dirty boy" Light smirked.

"I'm not dirty" L exclaimed as he tried getting Light to let him go.

"We just had sex and you're full of cum so yes you are" L said bluntly.

"…..shut up" L said.

Light turned on the water, L shivered as the water touched his skin.

"It's kind of cold, don't you think" L said as he leaned down to turn on some of the hot water.

"I guess, but with you body you can get me all warmed up" Light said as he teased L nipple.

"Heh, this shower might not even be a shower if I take it with you" L kissed and hugged Light before closing the curtain to the bathtub.


End file.
